


A Shared Solitude

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful respite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately 32 years after the launch of _Enterprise_ , while Jonathan is serving as Federation Councillor. He and Malcolm have a long-established relationship. This is Jonathan's voice.

 

I have always loved the first snowfall of the season. Even if it isn’t really the first – if we weren’t home for the earlier ones, I can claim they don’t count and this one does. 

It’s February in Vermont, and I know it has snowed many times already – the evidence is underfoot. But Malcolm and I just got in from Starfleet HQ late last night and we fell into bed too exhausted to even look around outside. 

But now, in the first light of early morning, I can see the snow falling without even needing to get up. The skylight over the bed is slowly being covered over with a light blanket. Trying not to wake Malcolm, though I know that’s probably impossible, I slip from under the duvet and pad to the balcony doors. The roof has a deep overhang so there’s not much snow on the deck yet but I like watching the slow fall of the large flakes. 

I’m barely aware of movement behind me until I feel the weight of a robe being draped across my shoulders and an arm slipping beneath it to circle my waist. “Thank you,” I murmur. “I appreciate the warmth… both kinds.”

Malcolm’s smile is mischievous. “I was going to suggest that we put on some warm clothes and go for an early walk. But if you’d rather watch from here…”

He knows it’s a difficult choice and his closeness isn’t making it any easier. But maybe that can wait till we come back in… the snow is a treat that we don’t get to enjoy often enough.

____________________________________

 

The light is still grey, diffused by clouds and snow. Our path takes us down the hill toward the meadow. There’s no rush. My arm around Malcolm’s shoulder lends a quiet familiarity to the pace. We’ve done this before. Many times. And it never gets old, although we can’t say the same of ourselves.

We pause where the meadow gives way to maples, their branches shadowing the snow they carry. Malcolm turns in my arms and lifts his face for a kiss. There are snowflakes clinging to his dark eyelashes and I kiss those first, smiling as he melts against me. The snowflakes are harder to see against his hair now than they were when we were younger, but I can still see them glimmer as the light catches them and reach up to gently brush them away.

The silence here is profound, and very welcome after our last few weeks at a diplomatic conference in San Francisco. The city itself can be a pleasure, but the conference was a cacophony of languages and flaring tempers. I still prefer my diplomacy to be more personal, but this young Federation needs to be nurtured, and moderating these sessions has somehow become my responsibility. 

Right now, there is no need for many words between us, and we simply enjoy the peace of snowfall for long minutes before starting the walk back to the house. 

“I think I might be ready for a cup of hot chocolate and a warm blanket now, Jonathan.”

“I’d like that too, as long as you’ll share the blanket.”

“You know I always will.”

 


End file.
